The Imposter of the Prince
by Kristanna Shipper
Summary: What if Hans had never really been a bad guy? What if the so-called 'prince' had actually been an imposter that only looked like the prince? When the imposter is sent back to the Southern Isles, and when Hans finds out what happened, will he be able to fix the broken relationship, or did the imposter ruin it completely?
1. Chapter 1

**_What if Hans had never really been a bad guy? What if the so-called 'prince' had actually been an imposter that only looked like the prince? When the imposter is sent back to the Southern Isles, and when Hans finds out what happened, will he be able to fix the broken relationship, or did the imposter ruin it completely?_**

* * *

_This is ridiculous... _I think to myself, as I am sitting in the boat's prison cell. _Everything just had to get ruined, and now my secret is coming closer and closer to being exposed._

Then, I ashamedly wait out the time until the boat reaches it's destination, even though I really don't care anymore anyway.

* * *

I was calmly playing chess with Mother, when one of our butlers bursts in through the door, an extremely shocked look on his face.

"What is it?" Mother asks, her hand almost pounding down on the table.

"Your majesties, a ship has docked. I think it's from Arendelle." He says, and Mother just looks at me before we both head outside.

* * *

The ship finally reaches the Southern Isles, and there is a slight bang when it does. I wasn't surprised by it though. The only thing that I was really thinking about was the trouble that I was going to be in once the royal family found me.

A guy gets on the ship that I'm on and stands in front of the metal bars from the cage that I'm in.

"It's time to get-" He starts, but before he can say anything more, his face turns a sickly white color, like he wasn't expecting what he saw.

"What do you," I start, scowling. "want from me?"

He scowls back. "It's time for you to get off the boat." He says in a cold voice while he unlocks the cage. "Let's go!" He shouts.

I do so, and I don't even notice that I'm still scowling. I don't even think that I had a reason to, only that I was still doing it because I forgot. I didn't even care about that though. Or anything else.

Then, the royal family runs out, with the mother and father and then all the brothers. All of them look shocked at the sight of me, but I just smirk at them and say,

"It looks like you found me. And now, I guess that you're going to have to find a way to punish me for my crimes, aren't you?" I say, as the youngest brother, who I had found out looked just like me not too long ago, walks over. He is scowling just like I did before.

"What are you doing here, and what did you do?" He says, pointing a finger to my chest. I just laugh at his cluelessness.

"I'd tell you, but I think that I would rather just leave you guessing." I say, and he just tells one of the guards to take me away, before he says,

"I can and_ will _deal with you later. And I will find out what it is that you've done." He says, as he allows the guards to throw me into the dungeon. But before I get there, I mutter under my breath,

"I doubt that will happen."

* * *

I walk into my room, and then I head to my desk. There is a fresh piece of paper that hasn't been written on yet. Also, there is a feather quill next to the paper. I know just what I wanted to do with it. I bring myself to slowly start writing.

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_I wish to tell you that the, how you say, imposter, that you sent on one of your ships, has arrived safely to the Southern Isles. However, I had absolutely no knowledge of this happening. Did the imposter cause you any trouble in any way? If he did, he shall be punished for whatever he has done. Anything that I can do in my power, I would gladly do. That is all that I have to say for now._

_Salutations,_

_Prince Hans of the Southern Isles._

I then take the letter to our butler, so he can get it to where it needs to go as soon as possible, which I'm pretty sure it would.

* * *

**Please review if you like it!**

**Also, I just want to say that I've been wanting to do this for a while now, so here it is! And if anyone has done anything like this, I apologize because I didn't know.**


	2. Chapter 2

_In Arendelle..._

_Elsa's POV_

"Your majesty," Kai says, knocking on the door. I don't hear him at first, mainly because I'm distracted. Doing very important queen things.

"Your majesty," He says again. This time it actually catches my attention.

"Um... Yeah?" I finally say.

"I have a letter. I believe it's from the Southern Isles. Do you wish to see it?" He says, through the still closed door.

_No, not really. Can you throw it away? Because I want nothing to do with the Southern Isles. _I think, but I don't say it to him. I know that it could be something crucial, so, I have to look at it. So, I say,

"Uh.. yeah. Bring it in here. The door isn't locked." I say, and he does so. He gently puts the letter down on my desk, and then he quietly walks out without saying a word. I pick up the letter anyway, and open it. It reads:

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_I wish to tell you that the, how you say, imposter, that you sent on one of your ships, has arrived safely to the Southern Isles. However, I had absolutely no knowledge of this happening. Did the imposter cause you any trouble in any way? If he did, he shall be punished for whatever he has done. Anything that I can do in my power, I would gladly do. That is all that I have to say for now._

_Salutations,_

_Prince Hans of the Southern Isles._

I gasp right when I finish reading. Even though I found myself unable to read the name at the bottom without cringing, I didn't think that it was possible for someone to actually pretend to be royalty just to become royalty. But still, I kind of hoped that Hans wouldn't come here. I couldn't bear to look at his face after that imposter pretended to be him.

* * *

_Hans's POV_

"I don't like that you think that you're getting away with something, because you aren't. Just tell me what you did." I say, shooting daggers at the man in front of me, although it felt weird because it felt like I was just shooting daggers at myself.

"Ha, like I'm going to tell you." He says coldly.

I almost burst at his remark, but I try to keep calm. "I'm telling you now, you should stop being a bitch and tell me. Or your only going to get into bigger trouble. Is that what you want?" I ask, clenching my hand into a fist and it feels like it's ready to strike at any time.

He stands up and looks at me straight in the eye. "You don't know what I want. And stop calling me a bitch." He says, the cold tone in his voice quickly turning agitated.

"You can't tell me what to do." I say, slowly getting angry as I stretch out my hands. I didn't want to get into a fight, but this guy was really working my last nerve.

"Ohhh..." He starts again. "Is Prince Hans getting angry? Oh, we don't want that. He might throw a temper tantrum!" He says, and I know that he knows that he is getting to me.

"Just lay off." I say, as I turn my back to him and start to walk out.

The last thing that I heard him say was,

"Looks like Prince Hans _is _a chicken! Ha! Weak.." He then starts bawking like a chicken, but this time I just ignore him completely.

"Hans," I hear my mother's soft and caring voice call out. I suddenly feel a need to say something that I just went through.

"That guy in there, he's an ass." I say, pointing to the door.

"Yes, I know." She says calmly.

"I can't believe we look alike, even." I say, running a hand through my hair.

"I agree." Is all she says.

"When can we get him taken care of, anyway?" I ask.

She just shrugs. "As soon as possible. Not sure when though."

I just nod, but in my mind I can't help but think,

_It might not be soon enough. _

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

I look at the letter that I had just written, but I decide to read it again to make sure that I didn't mess anything up while I was doing it.

_Dear Prince Hans of the Southern Isles,_

_I just now got your letter. I hope that you and your family can bring some justice to the imposter, as you called it. But, to answer your question, the only thing that the imposter did was lie to us and he tried to kill both me and Anna, which as you probably know, Anna's my sister. Anyway, I hope that you and your family can choose a punishment that would be fit for him. I trust any judgement you may make._

_Signed,_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

"It's finally done." I say as I take it to Kai so he can properly send it to it's desired destination.

* * *

_Clancy's POV_

I'm sitting in the dungeon, thinking about a lot of things, but mainly what happened back in Arendelle. I start thinking,

_Everything was going so good, until it went bad. _

I had used my looks for evil. And considering that I look just like that bitch Prince Hans, it worked well at first.

But it came crashing down just as fast.

And that's when I swore that I wanted revenge. I was willing enough to swear on my own name. The same one that I got teased for repeatedly when I was growing up. My real name is Clancy, and I hate it so bad. But either way, I feel determined to get revenge somehow.

* * *

_Anna's POV_

Elsa comes in looking really worried about something. I don't know what it is, but I know that it has to be something serious, or else she wouldn't be worried. She has a piece of paper in her hands, and I think that might have something to do with it. I walk up to her and take the paper out of her hands and read every word on it. I look back up at her and say,

"Hans sent this?" I ask her.

She doesn't say a word, she just looks at me straight in the eye. Even though it's completely silent, I think we both consider this to be a bad thing. After all, he could be faking this to get back in.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Elsa finally asks, breaking the silence.

"If you're thinking that Hans probably sent that to try to get back in so he can get your throne, then I am." I say, looking at her still. Now I know for sure that we're thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter! I hope that you like it, and please review as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Clancy's POV _

I'm sitting alone in the dungeon, with only the light that is coming from the window being the only thing that helps me to see pretty much anything. It's not like I care that I'm living in a stinky dungeon now though, anyway. Because I knew that one of these days I was going to get revenge. But only when the time was right. I knew that I was going to have to be careful of what I did this time, or else I would end up right back here again, and that's definitely something that I didn't want to have happen. _Not this time. _

Then, the door that leads outside flies open fast, and bangs against the wall. But it doesn't startle me any, though, because I knew that it was probably going to happen at any possible time. But I knew better then to let my guard down.

I look towards the open door, and sure enough, Hans is standing there. _Probably because he's had enough time to cool down and now he wants to pick a bone with me again. _I think, looking at the angry look on his face. I only smirk at this and say,

"Come back for more, have you?"

His face turns shocked, but then quickly back to angry. "No," He starts, looking at me like he was about to punch me or something. "But I came to give you a warning that there's going to be guards here in a while to take you on a boat."

_Why would I be going back on a boat? _I think to myself, before I say,

"Why the hell am I going on another boat? I was just on one earlier."

He just scowls back at me. "Because, me and my family are going to Arendelle to sort things out for the shit you did to them."

I chuckle, again at his cluelessness. "It's too late for that. They hate your guts now, you know that, right?" I say, shooting daggers at him.

"No, they hate _your_ guts. And you are lucky that I'm not making you apologize to them."

I laugh again at his remark. "Yeah, like I'm going to apologize to them. It wasn't gonna happen anyway." I say, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling.

He just growls quietly, although I still heard him, and walks back out and slams the door.

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

"Anna? Anna? Are you there? I have to talk to you about something." I say, knocking on her door. There is a long silence, though, before she answers.

"Yeah, who's there?" She says, and I can immediately tell that she probably just fell asleep or something.

"It's me, Elsa." I say, laughing to myself.

"Oh!" Is all I hear, with a loud pounding sound. _She must've fell off her bed. _I think to myself.

She finally opens the door and says,

"Hi, Elsa. What are you doing here?" She asks, playing with a strand of her hair, which is already a mess from sleeping. Probably.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sure that Hans and his family are coming to get things straightened out." I say, trying not to cringe at the thought.

"Elsa, there is no possible way that your going to let that bitch of a prince stay here with his family!" She says, in a slightly angered tone. But I know that the anger is at who caused all this, and not me.

"Anna, he's not a bitch. And also, you're forgetting that he isn't the one that tried to kill us. It was just someone who looked like him. Remember?" I say, holding her hand and hoping that she'll calm down now.

"Right. You're right." She says, nodding. But then her face turns serious. "Is the one who really did it coming with them?" She asks.

I frown. "Yes, unfortunately. He has to, or else he might try to escape." I say, rubbing my hands together nervously. But I try to stop and calm down or else... well we both probably know what might happen.

Although, right now, Anna looks just as nervous as I feel. _It's understandable, of course._ I think, before I say,

"I'm sure that everything will be fine. Now, you should probably get some sleep, I think they might get here tomorrow." I say, as I head out the door and to my room, only because I think that I would need sleep as much as Anna does.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, but here it is! Again, don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Elsa's POV_

"Your majesty, it's time to wake up!" I hear Kai say through the door, accompanied by knocking. I pull myself up, stretching as I do so. I remember that I told Kai to wake me up early so I would have enough time to get dressed and do everything else that I needed to do before Hans and his family got here. I hop out of bed and head to my closet and pick out what I want to wear today. I pick out a nice blue and white dress with crystals all the way down and the skirt under the top layer of the dress is nothing but ruffles. This is the dress that I only wear on special occasions, like when Anna and Kristoff got married. But I suppose that visiting royals would count too. Then I go to my vanity and figure out how I want to do my hair today. Although, today it seems like it's tough to do, but that's probably because I have a lot of stuff on my mind. What with Hans coming today and everything else. I finally decide to wear it in a way similar to how I wore it when I was crowned, expect instead of rolling it to the side it's braided. But I think it looks nice either way.

Then, right when I finish, I open my door to head out to the hall. Anna's door is still shut, and I know that was how I wanted it anyway because I had also told Kai that I wanted to be the one to wake Anna up this morning. He didn't argue with any of my wishes, though, of course. But, honestly, I was just happy that I was going to get to do it regardless.

I snap out of my thoughts and find myself right in front of Anna's door. I don't find my not paying attention bad, because I do it all the time when I have something that I'm thinking really hard about. And, in this case, I pretty much was. But then I decide to go back to doing what I planned to do before I got distracted from it. I knock on the door gently at first, but then wondering why I did that because she was sleeping and she probably didn't hear my knocking when I was doing it that gently.

Suddenly, I temporarily forget all of my manners and run right into her room, not even giving a thought to what I was doing until I actually did it. But I don't even bother to correct myself, because I'm too heavily focused on what I'm doing right now. I walk over to the right side of Anna's bed and put my hands on her shoulders. I gently shake her, noticing my manners have definitely returned. I say to her,

"Anna, it's time to wake up!"

She just moans, her voice cracking, probably from sleep. She turns to lay on her stomach, and quickly falls back asleep. This only makes me start shaking her again, and right when I start again, I say,

"Anna, stop being lazy! We have guests coming, you know."

She finally gives in, although I think that I didn't have to try very hard to get her to do so. She moans again and pulls herself up out of bed with both legs hanging off the side, and she says,

"Okay, okay. Fine. You know, usually I'm the one to wake you up. When did we switch places, exactly?"

I only laugh at her comment and say,

"I guess it was ever since last night, when I asked Kai to let me wake you up this morning. Didn't I tell you that?"

She pretends to think, although the moment was really brief, and then she says,

"Hmm... no. you didn't. Anyway, I have to get dressed, and then I'll let you do my hair, like you wanted to do so bad last night." She says, and we both laugh before I head out of the room, only to wait for her to finish.

* * *

_Hans' POV_

"Mother, are we there yet? I'm pretty sure that we've been traveling for several hours now and we aren't there yet." I say, pacing back and forth. I've always been impatient like that, for as long as I can remember, at least.

She just looks out over the railing, probably to look for land. "No, not yet. But I'm sure that we'll be there real soon."

I shrug, relaxed for now, but I have a feeling that it's going to be a a long time until we get there, still. But I just try my hardest to not think about the long wait that's still ahead of us.

* * *

_Anna's POV_

"Elsa, why does it feel like your trying to pull my head off? Really, you're pulling a lot, and it's starting to hurt my head." I say, trying to keep my head up and not letting it go all the way back, because that could get uncomfortable.

"Anna, you just have to relax, and I'll be done real fast." She says, as the pulling at the back of my head only keeps going. But still, I try not to complain, because that would obviously get me nowhere.

"Okay... I think I'm almost finished." She says, and I sigh, but only in my head, of course.

"And... I'm... done!" She says, and the pulling at the back of my head suddenly stops, to my complete relief.

"You can open your eyes, now," She says, and I take my hands away from my eyes, and I know that I had wanted to do that in the first place

I look in the mirror, and even though I can't explain how she did it, and I couldn't even begin to try to do it myself, but I love how she did it anyway.

"Wow, I love it so so much! Thank you so much, Elsa!" I shout, jumping up and hugging her happily. She just laughs in surprise at this, but she still returns the hug all the same.

"You know, that's what I thought you'd say. I know you so well, don't I?" She says, laughing.

"Now... um... do you know if our visitors are here yet?" I ask.

"Well, the last time I checked they weren't, but they could arrive at any time now. It's a good thing that we're ready now, isn't it?" She says, but by now the smile has faded from her face. And I can completely understand why.

"You know, I'm not looking forward to this as much as you are." I say, trying to keep her calm.

"Yeah, I know. I wish they weren't coming, even. I know, that sounds bad, but I don't have a good feeling about Hans after what happened, even if he wasn't the one who tried to kill us." She says, looking down.

"I know, how can he expect us to trust him after what happened?" I ask, looking at her nervously.

"Well, he isn't the one that we can't trust. But I think that we should just go out there, and wait till they get here." She says, and I can tell that she's trying just as hard to stay calm.

I just nod and say,

"Yeah, that would probably be best. Let's go." I say, and then we both head out to wait for Hans and his family to arrive, even though neither of us are particularily looking forward to it.

* * *

**I've finally finished the chapter, sorry it took so long, but I put a lot of work into this one, so I hope you enjoy it. Also, don't forget to review and if any of you have any ideas for this story, they would be greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Elsa's POV _

The door gently swings open, and Kai walks in. He says,

"Your majesties, they have, um, arrived." He says, and I can tell that the feeling is mutual with his opinions of Hans. _It's understandable, though. _I think to myself. _It would be hard to trust when every last bit of it was shot down when some random guy tries to kill you and your sister. _But I just shrug that feeling off. _The past is in the past, it can't be changed now._

"Thank you, Kai." I say, as I push the chair I'm sitting in out with both feet, and Anna does the same. We both push our chairs back in to the table, and head outside. I hear Anna mumble something to herself, but I don't say a word about it, because I know that we're pretty much in the same boat right now. But we're going out there to meet up with Hans and his family anyway, but not because we like it. We know that we both have to do it, and that's the only reason why.

The guards open the gates as we approach them, because they are always shut at night, of course, but they just hadn't been open yet.

Right away, daylight hits both of us, and somehow I didn't see it coming. I mean, yes I know that the sun is bright, but honestly, I thought it was going to be cloudy today.

When we finally get outside, sure enough, a big boat is docked right where I thought it would be. We slowly head down to the docks, although it was probably only obvious to us that we were hesitating. We get to the very edge of the dock, just as Hans reaches the other end of it. He looks relieved when he sees us, and he walks over. Anna looks nervous when he starts to, and I completely understand. I really don't want him here just as much as Anna, but I know that it can't be prevented now, so I just try to stay calm and not explode at Hans, because that wouldn't get me anywhere.

"Um, your majesties. It's nice to see you." He says, and I already know that he can tell feelings between us and him are still very much raw.

"Hans, you too." Anna says, and I elbow her for not addressing him with his proper title like she should have done. She just mouths what at me, but still she doesn't bother to correct herself,

"Uh, I apologize for my sister. She must have forgotten her manners. Anyhow, it's a pleasure to see you all the same." I say, as I try not to cringe as I say that. It's a struggle, but I manage to prevent the cringe.

"That is really good to hear, now if you excuse me, I need to help out on the ship and everything." He says, as he walks away from us.

"Anna, why did you do that to him? You and I both know he's innocent." I say, immediately turning to her the second that Hans gets safely back on his ship.

"Elsa, I know he's innocent, but honestly, it's just his face that I can't trust. And I know you feel the same way about this." She says, suddenly looking worried.

Then, I immediately get that same worried feeling. And I know that I have to calm down, mostly because tiny snowflakes slowly began to fall from the sky. _Calm down. Don't start getting panicked now. Just stay calm. _I think to myself, as I try my hardest to calm down.

"Elsa, do you need to... you know, calm down?" She says, and I can tell that she understands. Although, at this point, I can't even say anything, so I just nod to her and continue to try to calm down.

Then, Anna looks at something with an extremely shocked expression on her face. I wonder what she is looking at, until she grabs me by the arms and turns me so I can look at what she saw. She points to the dock that allows people to get to land safely. And slowly walking on to the dock is a guy who looks exactly like Hans, only he has rope tied around his wrists and a angry scowl on his face. _I wonder what's wrong with him, he looks almost like he doesn't want to be here. That can't be him, not that guy. I don't think... Is it? _I think, as he slowly approaches us, but he's stomping his feet. I cringe at the sight, not because he's stomping or I don't know if he's Hans or not, but because the scowl on his face is really getting to me. In fact, I have never seen anything that made my stomach churn so much before.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update this story, but I was having internet issues. I hope you like it.**


End file.
